


一个已经放弃起名字了的pwp

by Tremella



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella





	一个已经放弃起名字了的pwp

埃德加倚在床头，点起一根烟，找了个舒服的姿势。他没穿外套，但也没脱鞋，双脚交叠地搭在床边缘，仿佛马上就要离开。他在等待阿施密特博士把自己清理干净。他不知道那人是以怎样的心态做着这些事，用那些医疗器械，把浣肠液打进体内，把秽物排出来。  
埃德加只是在这天晚上离开他的摩卡·艾夫提之后，就直接叫司机开到了施密特博士的家门口，并打发司机回到俱乐部，说有事情再打电话联系。  
他确定施密特博士肯定在家。那人穿着解开领口的衬衫给他开门，或许有一些惊异，但在那张烧伤了的脸上并不明显。埃德加这样的直接拜访或许算是失礼，而直接要求与对方做爱大概更严重一些。埃德加心想，若是施密特博士临时改变主意，就这样把他赶走，也没什么办法。他双脚换了一下姿势，一支烟已经抽完了，他又发了好一阵的呆，然后开始观察施密特博士的卧室——这里大概可以用平淡无奇来形容，可能直接是上一个租客的品味，书房或许有点意思，但他未经允许也不便私自进入。他发现床头柜上除了烟灰缸和台灯之外还有一个被放倒的相框。他把它立起来，发现并不是施密特的妻子，那个叫海尔嘉的女人，而是格里安那小子，穿着军装，比现在年轻些，没有疲惫与忧愁。  
他把相框放回原位，又开始放空。  
施密特博士穿着一件居家服走出浴室。埃德加把脚放下床，说道：“我以为您再也不会出来了。”  
“我能躲到哪里去？从浴室的窗户逃走？”阿诺走到埃德加面前，俯下身捧起对方的脸，摩挲着修剪整齐的胡子，倒像是祝福一般地在嘴唇上啄了一下，“我亲爱的埃德加。”  
埃德加抓住了那男人的衣襟加深这个吻。阿诺尝到对方嘴里烟草和酒精的味道。他不知道埃德加为什么在这个时候找上他，也不在意。他笑了一下，知道自己的笑容看起来很诡异，但埃德加似乎从来不在意这个，相反这或许是他的一种怪癖。阿诺以一种超然的态度对待自己显而易见的伤痕，不过还是庆幸其没有严重到一定需要什么遮挡的程度。  
他推着埃德加的肩头叫他倒在床上，手开始在对方两腿之间摸索。  
埃德加等着他的施密特博士为自己服务，从解开裤裆的扣子，到把阴茎纳入口中。他弄乱阿诺已经有些灰白的头发。  
很快他就感到房间温度燥热得需要脱掉其他衣物。他解开领结、衬衫领口、马甲扣子，并把它们胡乱脱掉扔到一边。他把阿诺拉起来，探入他睡袍的下摆，沿着光裸的大腿向上。他摸到后穴有些湿润，那必定是阿诺在浴室给自己清理之后又做了些润滑。但是显然还不够。埃德加探进去两根手指，另一只手在那衣服口袋里——果然找到了凡士林。阿诺偏过头去，不想面对埃德加有些狡黠的微笑。  
埃德加解开对方睡袍的系带，伸手握住阿诺已经流出前液的阴茎，他草草了事般地撸动了几下，就叫对方双腿分开跨坐在自己身上。他对着那根翘起的阴茎仿佛很有趣味地端详着，而后含住了前端，手上则继续给他做着润滑和扩张。阿诺一只手抵着前方的床头，他觉得自己的身体完全被对方掌控着，这大概比吗啡的成瘾性还要大，下身的欲望灼烧着大脑，并渴求更多。  
阿诺的举动叫埃德加有些惊喜。他拒绝了埃德加的手指，手握着对方的阴茎，蹭着自己的股缝。之后埃德加感受着自己的阴茎被吞入，他手捏着对方的臀部，但并不急于将自己全部挺入——阿诺只为他一人打开的后穴自然比不了那些年轻男妓们收放自如——他看着对方试图放松却不得要领地绷紧的身体。  
阿诺躲避着埃德加的目光，甚至想找些东西把那家伙的眼睛蒙上。他不记得从什么时候就开始试图躲避这个人眼神上的追逐，大概在疗程还没结束的时候，他努力表现得毫无异样，而在治疗完成之后就一发不可收拾。他听说过一些精神治疗师和患者的“不健康”关系，但之前从未想过自己也会陷入其中。他只得自己闭上眼睛，却在终于坐到底的时候忍不住发出了声音。  
他闭着眼睛适应了几秒钟，便小幅度地动着自己的臀部。埃德加握住他由于疼痛而有些萎靡的阴茎，这确实叫他获得了快感，但是放松括约肌的努力又白费了，但埃德加似乎挺喜欢这个：紧致如处子？阿诺在脑子里蹦出了令他自己恶心不已的形容。他按着对方的胸口，试图把动作加大，并蹭上了叫他双腿打颤的那点。  
埃德加甚至能感受到对方的脉搏，从他的阴茎感知着对方的肠道的脉冲，以及那些无法控制的痉挛。施密特博士的手按在他心脏上，那么必定也能接收到他的心跳，他把自己的手也覆在其上。他抬眼去看对方，施密特博士似乎还在闭着眼睛，但现在看起来倒是由于沉浸其中。  
“您是否累了？”埃德加问道，他抚摸着对方已经渗出薄汗的大腿，并将那件只是将将挂在肩头的睡衣扯了下来。施密特博士的烧伤从颈部、肩膀延伸到手背，而其他部位的皮肤却惨白。他起身，将对方放倒在床上，并把双腿分开。阿诺下意识地想要逃离如此近距离羞耻的观察，但在埃德加的舌头舔到他刚用阴茎贯穿的地方时，便干脆放弃了这个念头。  
埃德加把两只手指伸进对方后穴，而用舌头拂弄着边缘。阿诺感受到埃德加的胡茬蹭着他的大腿根，他的前列腺被对方勾起的手指刺激着，而阴茎也在另一只手的掌握中。他觉得自己要射了。  
“埃德加，我……”他忍不住去抬胯迎合着埃德加，但这时对方却不知从哪里掏出了刚摘下来的领结，系在了他的阴茎上。并没有紧得不适，却也叫他无法射精，并带来了更强烈的欲念。  
“您……您哪里学来这么下流的东西？”阿诺这么感叹道，也不奢望埃德加对此有什么值得信服的回答。  
“我可是摩卡·艾夫提的老板。”埃德加甚至有些骄傲地说。他欣赏了一阵那根被绑上领结仿佛礼物一般的翘起的阴茎，说道：“我真应该把它拍照留作纪念。”  
他没等对方抗议，就把施密特博士翻过去趴在床上。背对着埃德加叫阿诺感到放松了一些，即使他的阴茎上还绑着对方的领结。他顺从地趴在那里，等待着再一次被贯穿。  
“我想听您叫出来。”埃德加在他耳边说，他慢慢把自己推入，而后意识到这普通民房的隔音效果，“不过或许下次，在我那里。”  
阿诺想到摩卡·艾夫提的小隔间和交媾着的男女躯体，以及属于“亚美尼亚人”的高级套房，那里还有他“尤卡坦”的那幅画，却也被他们用来拍摄录像，留下勒索的资料，为了在柏林这个堕落之都站稳脚跟而做足万全准备。每个人都在堕落，当然包括了他。他把脸埋在被子中，试图更多地遮挡住自己无法抑制发出的声音，但却把臀部抬高到离埃德加更近的位置，仿佛饥渴难耐。他想象着自己在埃德加隔音良好的卧室中肆无忌惮地发出淫荡的声音，床垫松软得罪恶，卧室里充斥着华贵的东方饰品。  
埃德加入侵着阿诺的身体，有些粗暴但还在对方可接受的范围内。他伸手去捏对方的阴茎，那东西硬挺着，流出的前液沾在他的领结上。  
“阿诺，阿诺·拉特，”埃德加这么叫着他的名字，似乎还带着点犹豫。埃德加从来都是称呼对方为施密特博士，遥远得和当年的病人并无两样。他这是第一次在床上这么称呼，这叫阿诺甚至打了个寒战。埃德加注意到了这个细节，于是他一面加快速度，一面似乎在熟悉学习这个简单的名字一样，在阿诺耳边重复着。  
他听到阿诺发出仿佛啜泣一般的声音，并在眼角摸到了潮湿。“您……怎样？”他停下动作，问道。  
“请您……请您继续。”施密特博士要求道，“我需要您。”  
埃德加解开了阿诺阴茎上的领结，并用他最喜欢的手法刺激着。他感到阿诺的后穴收缩着，知道他要到了。  
阿诺的精液不可避免地沾了一些在床单上，而埃德加则在最后一刻抽出来射在了对方的背脊上。他舔了舔手上阿诺的精液，可惜对方并没有回头看见这一举动，只是趴在那儿喘着气。埃德加起身去拿些草纸，收拾这一团残局，即使他只想这么压在对方身上或许直到永远。  
施密特博士的眼眶还有点发红。他起身接过埃德加递给他的那根烟，叼在嘴里。而后打开了床头柜的一个抽屉，摸出了一张照片，递给了埃德加。  
那是张很新的相纸，埃德加观察到，但是照片的质量却一般，并且像是翻拍了一张要老旧沧桑许多的旧照片。照片中是个穿着军装的年轻人，对着镜头微笑着。  
“他才是阿诺·拉特。”施密特博士说道，他转过头避开埃德加的目光。“格里安叫他的同事翻拍了他手上的这张照片，然后给了我。现在您可以把它拿走。”他顿了顿，又继续说，“阿诺·拉特已经死了。以后只有施密特。”  
“我理解这个。”埃德加冲他一笑，接过了照片，并从地上捡起自己的马甲，把它小心地放到了内袋里，“正如我本来不是埃德加，也不是‘亚美尼亚人’，但现在，以及可见和不可见的将来，大概只可能是这样了。”他凑过去，吻了对方的眼角和嘴角。“您是否能允许我在这里过夜？”他问。  
阿诺点了点头，把烟熄灭，便躺回了床上拉上被子：“可以。我很累了。”他给埃德加留出一个位置，虽然不充裕，但至少也能容下另一个男人。


End file.
